The present invention relates to adaptive ordnance systems and more particularly to adaptive ordnance systems of the clustered warhead type. Conventional ordnance used against the wide variety of targets available in tactical warfare tends to be specialized for the type of target. Anti-personnel bomblets are used against troops (soft targets) to cover large areas. Anti-material bomblets or proximity-fuzed fragmentation warheads are used against radar vans (medium target) for moderate area coverage and more concentrated damage. Contact fuzed blast warheads are used against bridges (hard point target).